Hugs
by Jimanji-Faronix-Zonata
Summary: Reyna has decided she likes hugs. Leyna one-shot, to celebrate Leyna Week!


**S'up! So, this is for Leyna week. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJ&O, I wouldn't have ended MoA with that cliffhanger. **

**And now, without further ado (still don't know what 'ado' means), I give you**_** Hugs**_**!**

…

Reyna rubbed her forehead. Leo and Octavian were fighting again. When the war ended, Reyna had offered Leo a job as head of the Camp Forge. It was a big step, allowing a Greek to take a Roman position at Camp Jupiter. She felt it was worth the risk.

She was starting to think otherwise.

"It's none of your business!" Octavian snarled. He had neglected to inform Leo about the Senate Meeting, which Leo was technically a part of.

"It most certainly is!" Leo retorted. "I'm a citizen of New Rome, and a member of the Senate!"

"You're not even Roman!" Octavian sneered. Leo opened his mouth to reply, but Reyna's patience had worn thin.

"Enough!" she shouted. "Leo, may I talk with you alone?" Octavian smirked, but Reyna wasn't done. "I'll deal with you later," she growled. Octavian paled, then nodded and left. Reyna sighed.

"It wasn't my fault," Leo insisted.

"I know," Reyna said. She rubbed her forehead again. "Leo," she began. "I'm starting to think that this wasn't a good idea." Leo gaped at her.

"I can handle Octavian," he said.

"It's not just about Octavian," Reyna sighed. "I've received complaints from several others."

"And?" Leo said. He was afraid he knew where this was going.

"I think it may be time for you to go home," the Praetor said grimly. For some reason, it really hurt to say that.

"Praetor," Leo began. "There's nothing for me at Camp Halfblood. Jason and Piper died in the war. I have friends _here_. At Camp Jupiter. I have a home. I have…" he trailed off. Reyna looked at him curiously. What was he going to say? Reyna shook her head.

"Fine," she said. "I'll talk to Octavian." Leo smiled.

"Thank you!" he almost shouted. Then he hugged her. Reyna tensed, and Leo immediately stepped back. "Sorry," he said, horrified. "It's just…emotional…"

"Leave," Reyna ordered. He did. As fast as he could. Reyna sat down. She hadn't been hugged in so long, she wasn't sure how to react. But…she rather liked it.

….

A few days later, at lunch, Reyna was still thinking about the hug. Or rather, the one who gave her the hug. _Leo Valdez_, she thought. What was so special about him? Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? She sighed as she noticed him approaching.

"Hey, Reyna?" he asked. Reyna noticed he wasn't calling her 'Praetor', but oddly, she didn't mind.

"Yes, Valdez?" she said. He looked nervous. That was weird. He was never nervous.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" he asked. Several people stopped and stared at him. No one had ever asked Reyna that. She was shocked. But it was her answer that shocked her more.

"Sure," she said. Now even more people were watching her. She stopped and glared at them. They hurried back to what they were doing.

At the table, Leo looked even more nervous. He was actually taking time to eat his food, instead of inhaling it.

"Leo?" Reyna asked, not even noticing that she was using his first name. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Leo said. Reyna looked at him skeptically.

"You're nervous," she said. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," he joked. "Same as always!" Reyna simply stared at him. He sighed. "What if…I knew this guy," he said hesitantly. "This guy who sort of…likes you?"

"Who?" Reyna asked, not getting the hint. Then her eyes widened. "Oh!" she said. "Oh, umm…" She was at a loss for words.

"What would you say if he asked you out, on a…" he trailed off nervously.

"Date?" she said. Leo nodded. Reyna thought about it. Then she made her decision. "I'd say 'yes'." Leo looked shocked.

"Uh…he'll meet you here at eight?" he asked.

"Sure," Reyna answered. Yes, Reyna definitely liked hugs.

…

**There you go. Sorry you didn't get to see the date. I'm not good at that stuff. Remember, reviewers bring readers! Happy Leyna Week!**

_**Jimanji, Son of Hecate, Director of Camp Prytaneum**_


End file.
